Screwdrivers and Hangers and Pies OHMY!
by Whateveryouwantittobe
Summary: Sirius and Hermione have to clean out Mr. Weasley's shed. What will they find and how will they react. this is a challenge fic given to me by my sister one small HG/SB fluff


_**Screwdrivers, and Hangers, and Pies OH MY!!**_

A/N--This is just a one shot that my sister wanted me to write she gave me all these requirements that included random stuff. So here is my story dedicated to my older sister Stefanie.

Disclaimer--I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

Random words placed to create a page break you don't even have to read this nonsense

It was a pleasant sunny day, where everyone could just sit outside, enjoy themselves, and not worry about anything, except for two unlucky people. Hermione and Sirius were stuck with cleaning out Mr. Weasley's shed, that he stored all of his muggle things that he has collected over the years.

"Bloody hell!" was Sirius' first reaction when he had opened up the sheds door and was knocked down by a tidal wave of muggle inventions and clothing.

"Oh my, I never knew that Mr. Weasley had this much muggle stuff. Well this is going to be interest-- really Sirius get off of the ground this is no time for being lazy!" said Hermione. Sirius was just exasperated because he was stuck under piles of stupid overalls.

After Sirius was freed from the dreaded clothes, he took out his wand planning on levitating everything outside, when Hermione spoke up and said, "Mr. Weasley doesn't want us to use magic, he says that doing so will mess up the vintage muggleness of all this junk."

"Aw you gotta be kidding me!" whined Sirius quite loudly. "We will never finish this in time…..hand me that screwdriver so I may end my misery!"

"Oh quit being so melodramatic, we can be done in a matter of hours if we just get to work, now lets start by sorting out these clothes that he has…" Hermione trailed off as she picked up a pile of what seemed to be a bunch of T-shirts with different sayings on them. They spent about an hour or two sorting them into separate piles, when Sirius found one that had a person on it.

"Hey what does this one say?" asked Sirius holding up a shirt that looked like it had a picture of Johnny Depp on it.

"Oh that I believe is a shirt with a saying from a movie that he played in when he was younger. And if I am certain it was called….um lets see Crybaby that's it." pointed out Hermione while she was looking at a shirt that had a smiley face on it saying always low prices.

"You got it raw babe!" said Sirius out of nowhere. "Excuse me!" exclaimed Hermione with a blush on her face as she looked over at him so fast she might have given herself whiplash.

"No no no no, that's what the shirt says I swear!" pleaded Sirius also blushing a little bit. "I think that we should avoid the shirts for now lets move on to these weird hooked triangles," said Sirius desperately trying to change the subject.

"They are called hangers Sirius, honestly didn't you ever pay attention in muggle history class when you were at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

So they another couple or hours sorting through what seemed like a million hangers, all of them different colors sizes and shapes, when Hermione noticed something was licking at her elbow. She turned and found out that Sirius without her knowing, had turned into his Animagus form and was licking her. So she pointed a purple wire hanger at him and said, "Stop licking my elbow or else."

Sirius quickly transformed back and replied, "You know that you love it,"

"You're a dork now help me with this surf board its stuck under a lot of stuff and I need it out of the way." said Hermione.

They had spent about ten minutes trying to get that stupid surf board out, finally Sirius told Hermione, "Come on, harder!" and after another five minutes they got it out from underneath everything without breaking a thing.

"Hey guys how is the cleaning coming along?" asked Fred appearing out of no where, scaring the crap out of Hermione and Sirius.

"Bloody Hell Fred! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" yelled Sirius clutching his chest.

"Yeah mate you gotta be careful with our dear Sirius here. He isn't as young as he used to be." said George appearing right next to Fred. At this point Sirius got mad so Fred and George knew it was time to run but didn't leave in time, until near the end of his rant.

"Are you calling me old! How dare you, I was a better prankster then you will ever be and I still am! I will get you, you better watch your backs!" screamed Sirius as George and Fred made a run for it.

Meanwhile Hermione was just laughing at everything that was going on in front of her. She got composed before Sirius could remember that she was there and they got back to work after about a half and hour.

"How long have we been cleaning out this god forsaken shed Hermione?" asked Sirius after about another hour of working.

"I think that its been a little over five hours Sirius" replied Hermione in a tired sounding voice.

"You have to be kidding, no wonder I am so god damn hungry!" exclaimed Sirius, in an exasperated voice, like it was a crime that he had worked for so long without any food.

"Oh come on its not that bad, I have been working just as long and much as you have, and I am not that hungry." said Hermione trying to fool him into working a little longer, when her stomach betrayed her by growling.

"You liar! That's is we need food and we are quitting for the day I don't care what Arthur or Molly say!" said Sirius grabbing Hermione pulling her to the door, when it was suddenly opened really fast.

And there standing in all of his glory was Remus with a pink frilly apron that said Kiss the Cook, holding out a pie and he said in an overly cheerful voice, "Who wants pie!"

THE END

A/N--So how did you like it? I know it probably sucked but who cares I only made it because my sister wanted me to. So review because they make me smile!

Ashlie


End file.
